


Our First Kiss - 6

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timo needs to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 6

Living in one house with five other boys was a daily challenge for all six. They were all so different and that caused friction. Especially in the weeks they dealth with each other 24/7.  
Timo found it hardest to deal with Linke. The bassist always knew better, did everything better, talked Latin with Juri like it was their secret language and had his nose in a book more than half the time.

Tension rose between Linke and Timo when Linke started demanding more of Davids attention. They hid in the studio for hours on end. And David, sweet thing he was, remained unaware of the strain that he put on the rekindeled flame that grew between him and Timo. Linke, however, was held fully responsible by the rapper.  
The confrontation came when they were home alone. Jan and David had buzzed off to a game shop, Frank was out of groceries and Juri was visiting his family. It left Timo alone with Linke.

It irriated Timo, sheerly the way Linke had draped himself over the couch. It was like Linke owned everything in the house. Even his expression was arrogant as he peered into his book.  
"Whipe that smug expression off your face!" Timo barked. Linke turned his head towards the rude sound, his brows arching. "I am reading Timo. In my concentration, I have no control over my expression. I'll have you know!" His voice was strickt. His face also changed and got strangely dominant. It actually intimidated Timo quite a bit. It didn't help that Linke stood up, looming over Timo in all his skinny tallness. "Stop bullshitting Chris!" Timo shouts, trying to intimidate Linke in his turn. But Linke shook his head. "No Timo. No shouting." His calmth annoying the living heck out of Timo. "Stop it Chris. Just stop fucking being such a prick all the time." Again Timo shouted. "Is this about me being a prick, Timo, or about me spending tim eiwth your preciouse David?" Linke's lips twisted into a lazy half smile. Timo flustered bright red, cursing Linke's ability to always point out exactly the sore spot. "It is too obviouse Timo, but you cannot own little lovely David." Linke leaped towards Timo, his long legs carrying him in wide strides.  
Timo found himself looking up at Linke. "You had best keep in mind that with David, you are threading this ice. Make one miss step, I name being possesive, and David will cast you aside." Linke's grey eyes seemed empty as he gazed down at Timo. "Fuck you Chris. You shouldn't be the one to talk, the way you keep Franky hanging on and what you do with Juri. It wouldn't surprise me if you try to get into Jans pants as well." Timo's face turns face turned bright red with anger. Linke's mouth tightened. "You are just a fucking slut." Tears of frustration rolled down Timo's face. "Are you done now?" Linke asked paciently. "No, of course not. You also are an arrogant dick! You pretend like you are the best and talk latin with Juri and UGH!"  
Timo stopped raging to catch his breath. But when he wanted to continue, Linke's lips on his own put him to a starteled silence. The softness of Linke's kiss stole all of his thoughts away. Timo moaned softly, kissing back eagerly. Linke's hand stroked over Timo's face, neck and troath. It's was a calmling feeling that put Timo's frustrations at peace. Linke smiled to Timo's lips. One of his hands tenderly craddeled Timo's skull. Timo's fists shot up to bunch in Linke's shirt. He relished in the feeling of Linke's tenderness.

Slowly Linke pulled away. "Am I forgiven now?" He cooed in his nigh fluent English. Timo nodded. "But I still think you are a slut!" With those words, Timo let the bassist be.


End file.
